1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging module provided with an image stabilization mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, mobile phones are provided with cameras, and most of those cameras are fixed focal length cameras. DSCs (Digital Still Cameras) have a high magnification, and in particular require image stabilization. On the other hand, fixed focal length cameras are less susceptible to camera shaking.
However, photographs are typically taken with one hand when a mobile phone camera is used. As a result, the amount of camera shaking is far larger than that of DSCs, with which photographs are taken using both hands. Accordingly, the need for image stabilization for mobile phones is intensifying.
In DSCs in particular, the image stabilization mechanism has a large footprint and a relatively large thickness. On the other hand, in mobile phones or small DSCs in particular, downsizing of the image stabilization mechanism or even downsizing of an imaging module is desired, and various types of image stabilization mechanisms have been proposed (for example, see Patent Documents 1-3: Patent Document 1 (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-113545); Patent Document 2 (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-330678); and Patent Document 3 (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-295553)).
The image stabilization mechanism used for imaging devices includes the image stabilization performed by moving an image pickup device or an optical system in an X-direction and a Y-direction that are parallel with the imaging area.
For example, in the image stabilization mechanism according to Patent Documents 1 and 2, a drive unit for moving an image pickup device as an image stabilization object element is arranged under an optical system.
In particular, in the image stabilization mechanism according to Patent Document 1, the footprint is large, and the above-mentioned drive unit is arranged in a large space around the image pickup device.
In the image stabilization mechanism according to Patent Document 2, the above-mentioned drive unit is arranged further under the image pickup device, and has a great thickness.